


You Were Right

by kawaiihobbits



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, just let Zircon be okay please, speculation abt the future, spoilers for the Wanted arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiihobbits/pseuds/kawaiihobbits
Summary: Those were three words that Zircon never expected to hear from her, especially not after what happened during Rose Quartz's trial. "I'm, I'm sorry, My Diamond, but... what did you say?"





	You Were Right

Reforming was never a fun experience. If she ever had to Reform, it always meant something went terribly, terribly wrong beforehand. And Zircon knew that something did, in fact, go wrong, because the last thing she remembered was Yellow Diamond squishing her with an index finger.

The first thing Zircon noticed upon Reforming was that she was not in the Courtroom anymore. Understandable, really; the Diamonds wouldn't leave any Gems lying around so sloppily. Wherever she was, she hadn't been here before. 4,000 years in service to the Court meant she spent most of her time in the Courtroom, so that was understandable as well.

What caught her eye most, though, was Blue Diamond's Pearl, standing stoically in front of a tall doorway. Pearl took notice in Zircon, briefly, before she turned her head. "My Diamond, she has Reformed," She called softly, barely louder than her normal tone. Moments later, a tall, hooded silhouette filled the doorway.

"Ah!" Zircon stood at attention and saluted. "My, My Diamond!" She could feel sweat beading down her face, but she couldn't worry about that now. "May I, may I just say, first and foremost, that what I may or may not have said in, in the Courtroom during the trial, was--" Blue Diamond raised her hand, and Zircon shut her mouth with an audible _snap_.

"Zircon," Blue Diamond spoke softly as always; her face was shrouded in the shadow of her hood, completely unreadable. Her hand twitched, and the floor beneath Zircon rose slowly. "I remember what you said in the Courtroom, very clearly." Blue Diamond drew back her hood as Zircon reached eye-level. "You defended the traitor Rose Quartz, as I assigned you to, but you took it one step further. You accused the Diamond Authority of having a hand in Pink Diamond's Shattering." There was a muted fury behind her words, in her eyes.

"I... recall," Zircon said as she resisted the urge to jump off the platform to get away from the direct stare of her Diamond. She settled for bowing her head, respectfully, and crossing her arms over her chest in salute. "My Diamond, if you will allow me, I want to retract what I accused you of and, and apologize."

Blue Diamond blinked, slowly, and all trace of fury was gone. "You were right."

Time seemed to stand still for Zircon. Those were three words that Zircon never expected to hear from her, especially not after what happened during Rose Quartz's trial. "I'm, I'm sorry, My Diamond, but... what did you say?"

"You were right," Blue Diamond repeated. "Perhaps not in the way you might have thought, but the fact remains that the Diamond Authority did have a hand in her Shattering."

Zircon opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. She instead made a noise that was high-pitched and drawn out for far too long to be considered a word, so she shut it again.

She was _right._ For the better part of the trial's second half, Zircon had been spouting whatever could present itself fast enough to the forefront of her subconscious. She barely had time to realize the gravity of her accusation at the time before she shouted and pointed at the Diamonds. But to know her mad ramblings in an attempt to save her gem was correct? It was astonishing, to say the least.

"However," Blue Diamond's expression darkened, "Even though you were correct in your accusations, what you said was at the time considered treasonous. As such, you cannot stay on Homeworld any longer."

"What?!" Zircon found her voice and shouted.

"It's been some time since Rose Quartz' trial. Yellow Diamond thinks I shattered you that very day," Blue Diamond said. "I Bubbled and hid you instead, but only my Pearl knew of this. Now that you're Reformed, you can leave Homeworld for good."

Zircon gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands. "I'm… You're _banishing_ me?"

Blue Diamond did not answer, but her somber gaze spoke volumes. "My Pearl will show you to your escape pod." The platform beneath Zircon lowered back down to the ground. When it reached the ground, Pearl stepped forward, head bowed and hands linked together over her chest. Without a word, she guided Zircon to the doorway.

Zircon's head hung low, but she forced herself to turn around at the room's threshold and salute one more time. "Thank you, My Diamond."

 _"Go."_ Blue Diamond's stern voice was enough to get Zircon to run out of the room. Pearl had waited for her, and resumed her role as guide once she caught up.

The path they took was worn down and showing signs disuse. They walked in silence, as Pearl was not a natural conversationalist and Zircon was trying her hardest not to let her emotions get the best of her. Her mind was whirring with the new information, and she was having a hard time processing it all.

Banishment wasn't uncommon enough to where no one knew about it, but it was uncommon enough to be an unusual punishment, considered by many to be impractical. The general consensus was that it was worse than being Bubbled, since the guilty parties are fully aware of their punishment. Zircon personally didn't know any Gems who had been banished (She didn't even know many Gems who were Bubbled), but she had heard whispers and stories of other Zircons who had clients befitting of this punishment.

Zircon wished she was back in her Bubble. At least she wouldn't have to be flung off to some barren rock in the middle of space. 

Pearl stopped in front of a circle in the floor, turning back and facing Zircon. "Here is the pod." On cue, the circle lit up and formed a small bubble pod on top of it.

"Where will it go?" ZIrcon asked.

"Somewhere, I have been told, where those who do not belong on Homeworld can belong," Pearl answered, turning to a nearby monitor and tapping in coordinates. A hologram popped up, one of a planet spinning peacefully. "My Diamond does not know I am sending you here."

Zircon squinted at the hologram and adjusted her monocle. "Is that... Earth?"

Pearl nodded. "My Diamond's orders were to choose any planet I wished, far enough away from Homeworld's influence. I thought this one might suffice."

"It's, It's ironic, to be sure," Zircon noted. She looked again to the pale blue pod resting on the floor. "I just step in it, right?"

Pearl nodded again. "Good luck."

Zircon smiled uneasily and mentally prepared herself for the flight. She stepped into the blue pod, crouching as it adjusted to fit a Gem her height. The world outside was barely visible, but she could just make out Pearl turning towards her and wave. Then Pearl's hand went back to the monitor, and--

\--the pod was flung out into space. Zircon could see galaxies flying by through her blue-tinted surroundings. "This is really happening," She said as she dragged both her hands down her face. "4,000 years, and then banishment." With a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the curved interior, closing her eyes and waiting for the end of her journey off into space.

Off to _Earth_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is intended to be post-series, there's going to be a bit of creative liberty on my part with, but I plan on keeping it kinda vague for this purpose.
> 
> I only have two chapters planned, but I might write more if you guys want me to!


End file.
